1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device with high resolution and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Image display devices, which display a variety of information on a screen, are a core technology of information and communication and are becoming increasingly thinner, lighter, more portable, and higher in performance. Thus, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, which display an image by controlling light emission of an organic emission layer (EML), have received attention as a flat panel display device that may address problems in terms of weight and volume associated with cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
Such OLED display devices include sub-pixels each consisting of an anode and a cathode facing each other, with an EML disposed therebetween. In these OLED display devices, holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode are recombined in the EML, forming excitons, which are hole-electron pairs, and light is emitted when the excitons return to a ground state.
Conventional OLED display devices include red, green, and blue sub-pixels respectively including red, green, and blue organic EMLs between first and second electrodes. The red, green, and blue organic EMLs are formed through a deposition process using a shadow mask. In this case, EMLs realizing different colors must be spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance, thus hindering an increase in resolution due to limitations in increasing the resolution of the shadow mask.